Bitting Hansol's Lips
by Widhey Lee
Summary: "Kalau sedang ingin menggigit bibir, gigit bibirku saja." Bisik Mingyu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Hansol, tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya yang kembali mengernyit. rated M nya gak banyak2 kok. cuma kiss aja. kkk Seventeen. Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol. Oneshoot. Happy reading..


**Title : ****Bitting Hansol's Lips**

**Author : Widhey Lee**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast :**

**-****Kim Mingyu**

**-Chwe Hansol**

**-Yoon Jeonghan**

**-Choi Seungcheol**

**Warning:**

**Note: ****Feb 13****, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

"Jadi jangan lakukan lagi."

Mingyu berdiri di depan Hansol yang sedang istirahat. Penuh keringat dan kelelahan. Mereka baru selesai konser Pulau Carat hari kedua, dan sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel.

Hansol mengernyit. "Apa sih, hyung. Melakukan apa?"

Yang lebih tua menekan-nekan bibir bawah Hansol dengan jari telunjuk. "Turuti apa kata Hangyeol. Jangan melukai bibirmu lagi, kau itu sudah dewasa, Hansol."

"Itu sudah kebiasaan, hyung. Walaupun aku ingin, tetap saja tidak bisa langsung berhenti dalam sehari." Kata Hansol, setelah ia memutar matanya malas. Mingyu hyung nya sama anehnya dengan Hangyeol yang menyuruhnya berhenti melukai bibirnya karena dia sudah dewasa. Dia jauh-jauh mengirim pesan ke konser lalu mengatakan itu setelah bilang kalau dia merindukan Hansol dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat. Yah, tidak apa-apa juga. Hansol pikir mungkin itu cara Hangyeol perhatian padanya. Hangyeol dan Mingyu itu cocok dan itu bagus.

"Kalau sedang ingin menggigit bibir, gigit bibirku saja." Bisik Mingyu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Hansol, tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya yang kembali mengernyit. Tapi Mingyu kurang beruntung karena Jeonghan duduk dekat dengan mereka dan langsung berdeham memperingati.

"Mingyu."

Laki-laki itu melirik, Jeonghan hyung tidak menoleh pada mereka berdua tapi panggilan itu Mingyu tahu kalau peringatan.

"Besok kita masih banyak jadwal." Seungcheol menyahut, membuat pandangan Mingyu beralih pada Leader. Seungcheol duduk di sudut sambil membaca buku, tidak terlalu jauh dari Jeonghan tapi bisa mendengar bisikan Mingyu.

Ia menatap ke seluruh ruang ganti dengan kebingungan, mendapati ruangan itu hanya mereka berempat saja yang menempati. Tidak heran kalau Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bisa mendengar bisikannya.

"Yang lain kemana, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu sementara Hansol sibuk menahan tawa.

Jeonghan mendongak dari ponsel di genggaman. "Sudah pergi ke van. Baru saja."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu." Kata Mingyu, lalu menatap heran ke dua hyung nya yang masih santai-santai. "Lalu kenapa kalian berdua masih disini?"

"Hanya mengawasimu." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku tadi lihat kau mengikuti Hansol, jadi aku dan Jeonghan sepakat untuk menemani kalian berdua. Lagipula aku sudah bilang pada manajer kalau kita sedang istirahat sebentar dan akan pulang."

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya tidak terlalu peduli, mengembalikan pandangannya lagi pada Hansol yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Ya Hansol, ya?"

"Apa hyung?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kalau mau menggigit bibir, gigit bibirku saja. Jangan menggigit bibirmu nanti terluka."

"Tidak mau." Kata Hansol. "Nanti Jeonghan hyung marah."

"Good Boy, Vernon." Jeonghan menyahut, memberikan sebelah ibu jarinya kepada Hansol yang tertawa.

Teman satu unit Hansol itu menatap Jeonghan dengan sebal lalu menatap Hansol lagi. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang menggigitmu."

Hansol tidak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika tangan Mingyu sudah menyentuh pipinya, menariknya mendekat agar Mingyu bisa memagut bibirnya. Ia terkejut bersamaan dengan Jeonghan. Bedanya Hansol tidak bisa bersuara sedangkan Jeonghan sudah histeris.

"Mingyu!"

Seungcheol mendongak dari buku, memandang Mingyu dan Hansol tapi diam saja.

"Hanya mencium saja, Mingyu. Ingat dengan banyaknya jadwal kita." Kata Leader yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Jeonghan.

"Seungcheolie! Hansol itu magnae line juga." Teriak Jeonghan.

"Hansol sudah dua puluh, Han. Santai saja lah."

Si cheonsa memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, berpindah tempat di samping Seungcheol yang langsung menepuk bahunya sembari tertawa kecil.

Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa diruangan itu masih ada dua hyung tertua-nya, Mingyu menggigit bibir Hansol. Yang di dominasi sudah pasrah saja karena kalau mau mendorong paksa Mingyu juga percuma. Tubuh Hansol tidak sekurus Minghao atau sekecil leader vocal team, tapi kalau dibandingkam dengan tubuh atletis milik Mingyu jelas dia tidak ada apa-apa nya. Jadi ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu, berusaha menganggap bahwa tidak ada hyung tertua mereka disana.

Mingyu menyesap bibir atasnya kuat-kuat, menggigit lagi yang bawah sampai Hansol mengerang. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan Hansol menyambutnya dengan tidak sabar. Jeonghan sudah tidak kuat melihat. Kepalanya berpaling dan bersembunyi di balik bahu Seungcheol. Sedangkan si leader sendiri sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengambil ponselnya dan mulai merekam.

Mingyu berganti menyesap bibir bawah Hansol sebelum akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka pelan-pelan. Benang saliva menggantung seperti jembatan tapi tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membersihkan. Hansol menatapnya dengan mata sayu sedangkan Mingyu memberinya senyuman dengan bonus taring kecil yang ikut mengintip.

"Lain kali kalau ingin menggigit bibir, bilang padaku, ya."

Hansol tidak menjawab tapi terkekeh saja menanggapi. Mingyu jadinya tidak tahan, lalu menciumi sekitar bibir Hansol dengan gemas. Membuat Hansol hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"Benar-benar. Hansol kita sudah dewasa sekarang."

Keduanya menatap Jeonghan, lalu tersenyum. "Maaf hyung. Kalau mau salahkan, salahkan Mingyu hyung saja."

Mingyu mendelik, tapi Hansol hanya kembali tertawa lagi.

"Tentu." Kata Jeonghan. "Memang yang salah Mingyu."

Seungcheol berdiri, menutup bukunya dan mengambil tasnya. "Ayo pulang. Dan, Han, nanti aku akan memberi yang seperti itu juga setelah sampai di hotel. Aku tahu kau ingin juga."

Mingyu berseru menggoda sementara Hansol hanya terus tertawa. Laki-laki disampingnya berdeham. "Ingat dengan banyaknya jadwal kita, hyung."

"Tentu. Lagipula hanya ciuman saja." Jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan tidak menyahut apa-apa. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena bisa-bisanya Seungcheol bicara seperti itu. Menebak dengan tepat pula apa yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat Mingyu dan Hansol berciuman.

Mereka keluar dari tempat konser itu dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang berjalan di depan, sedangkan Mingyu dan Hansol mengekor di belakang sambil bergandengan tangan. 

======END======


End file.
